Savior
by EverReady123
Summary: He was her protector, her one and only lifeline. When he agrees to give in to temptation, how will their adventures continue with this new found affection? "I can not stand by Amelia Pond, watching that sparkle leave your eyes, its torture."
1. Loving you is an adventure

"Amy! Amy wake up!" The Doctor began shaking her arms, causing her limp body to sway back and forth. "Doctor? What's wrong?" Her eyes were half lidded, blocking the beams of light that were pouring from her ceiling. "We need to get off the TARDIS right this second!" He began scanning the room with his sonic screwdriver. Amy heard the high frequency and covered her ears, wincing. "Why? What's going on?" She was completely dumbstruck as the Doctor hauled her into his arms and carried her down the hall way in nothing but her tee shirt and a pair of lace panties. "Doctor! I'm Naked for crying out loud! Drop me this instant!" Amy growled as her capture softly let her down, her bare feet hitting the cold metallic floor.

"Listen, I'm only going to say this once." She shivered, both of her arms rubbing up and down her sides as she looked at the doctor. "The TARDIS has run into some interference with another galaxy." Amy's eyebrows furrowed as she nodded for the doctor to continue. He sighed and closed his eyes, his hands gripping through his messy hair. "What that means is…" He was cut short as the TARDIS screeched, its frame shaking, causing Amy to fall straight down, and the doctor with her. "Amy!" He watched as she slid further away from him. "Doctor! What's going on?" Amy latched herself onto the spiral steps, keeping her gaze on the doctor, who, in fact, was now sliding down to meet her.

"Amy come here!" He called over his shoulder as he began sliding past her, the TARDIS tilting, making Amy's grip harder to hold on. She trusted the Doctor with her life, she would have no regrets letting go. Against her instincts she let the wrought iron bar go and began sliding downwards. It felt as though she was embracing for death, her body felt cold and numb as she slid down the floor, her body pressing into a warm soft object. "Doctor." She whispered as her body pressed tightly against his. He allowed himself a moment of comfort as he drew a deep breath, inhaling her strawberry vanilla scent and releasing a large breath, before getting back to business.

"Amy whatever happens; just know that I won't let anything happen to you." He said, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. "I know. You never have." He smiled at this as the TARDIS squealed and tipped over completely, the doctors' grip tightening around Amy. She desperately tried to cling herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he braced her back tightly to his chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He kept strong as she slipped, slowly, from his grasp. "Amy!" He yelled as she dropped.

She felt terrified, her eyes opening to see the doctor, her doctors, face fill with worry. He was getting further away. She reached out for him, his hand extending to her desperately as she fell. "Doctor!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He was getting closer now, falling towards her. "I promised." He said softly as he neared her, gripping onto her and pulling her towards him. He saw the impact coming, the TARDIS was large, but there were still walls, like any other time machine. He pulled Amy to his chest and closed his eyes, preparing for the impact. She knew what he was doing; she would not let him sacrifice himself for her, Amelia Pond, the girl who waited. As he was deep in thought she slid out of his arms, kissing his cheek in a ghostly caress before slipping beneath him. He felt her soft lips, the feeling of petals caressing his sensitive skin. His eyes opened, Amy was nowhere in sight. "Amy!" He began to panic, his head turning every which way. "I'm here Doctor." Her arms wrapped around his waist from behind and as he calculated her intentions, it was too late, they hit the ground.

He heard the sickening sound of bones breaking, the scream of death pouring from her lips, the most dreadful sound he had ever heard in 907 years of existence. "A…Amy…" He quickly got off of her, her chest barely rising as she fell unconscious. "AMY!" His eyes welled with tears, dropping onto her pale cheeks, making them run down them. He promised he would never let her get hurt. He hurt her, again. "I'll fix this Amy. I'll fix this." He felt the TARDIS shake and he became angry. His body racking with tremors as he glared to the ceiling. "YOU!" He yelled up to the TARDIS, his finger pointing upwards. "STOP AND LET ME FIX HER!" The TARDIS slowed to a stop; somehow it knew what was unfolding and wanted to help. It fought the frequencies from outside forces, giving the Doctor time to pick up the broken girl from the cratered wall and rush her to the med-bay.

"Amy, sweet little Amelia." He whispered he laid her down on the cot, his eyes scanning over her bruised and battered body. "I'm so sorry." He ghosted his fingers over her cheeks, her chest rising and holding before slowly going back down. "I'll fix you. I promised." His eyes welled with tears as he grabbed his sonic screw driver and scanned her, finding her ribs broken, her arm broken as well. Her heart was stable and able to pump blood correctly. Her head was bleeding profusely and he slipped off his jacket, tearing his shirt off and ripping it into pieces of cloth, he bandaged her head.

Hours had passed. He kept by her side, watching her eyes move beneath her eyelids. Her fingers would twitch every so often, making his head jolt up to scan her face for any expression. None came. Days began to pass. Her eyes would clench her mouth opening in silent screams and then reverting back to a comatose state. He was going mad. He had not slept, his mind buzzed with possibilities of ways to make her wake up. Cold water, telling stories, moving her a bit, anything. By day three he began talking to her as though she were awake. He told her how he found her tea cup in one of the medical cabinets and asked her how it had gotten there. She lay motionless as he rambled on, amusing himself with his bizarre stores. It kept him sane and entertained; it was all he could do, so he would do it as long as he could.

Day four was nearly at an end. The doctor lay, sprawled out on the cold tiled floor. His shirt torn, his body worn out, his eyes were parted slightly, in a haze. What would he do if she never returned to him? He would never forgive himself. He would go to every galaxy, fight every creature, and travel every road until he could cure her. He had lived 907 years, the last of his species. He was willing to die for Amelia Pond, the 24 year old stubborn Scottish girl who opened his heart in more ways than he ever imagined. Why? She was like Rose, Jack, and Melissa. No, she wasn't. He, in this form, had never held a bond to those women like he had with Amy.

"D…Doctor?" Her voice was rough, dry and utterly the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. She winced and began to whimper; her body felt as though it were drug through hell and lay on an icy mountain top, the jaegers digging into her flesh and ripping it apart. "Doctor?" She called louder, crying as he quickly rushed to her side. "Amy, oh Amy." He ran his hand down her pale cheek as she cried. He kissed her warm forehead and rested his head against hers. "I'm so sorry Amelia." He whispered as she cried harder. The pain was too immense for her.

"Don't Do that! Don't cry like that!" He hushed as he gritted his pearly white perfect teeth, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. "Sleep Amy. I'll make the pain go away." He whispered to her as he placed his hands on the sides of her head. "I'll take the pain away." As he said this, his lonely eyes closed, his mind rushing faster than the speed of light. He felt her pain; every bone that was broken stung in his brain, buzzed and sizzled, igniting fire within his mind. He was fairly sure he was screaming. He felt his jaw relax and tense a few times, opening and closing as his throat burned.

She knew what he was doing. Her mind was in a trance, blocking out the pain and discomfort and for just a split second she felt calm and at ease. As her eyes opened, they rested on a very discomforted Doctor who was now screaming, his face contorted in a mixture of concentration and pain. "Doctor..." She breathed out in a sigh and closed her eyes once again. She would not allow him to feel what she had felt. That pain was too intense for the brilliant and nimble doctor. She was just Amelia Pond, the girl he left for five minutes, 14 years and two months. She could be sacrificed.

He felt the tug at the base of his brain, a numbing sensation that traveled throughout his body. The pressure was beginnig to decrease, allowing him to breathe normally. There was a swift push, as though someone or something was trying to get him out. Amy. He knew her psychic powers had grown over the last few months of her stay aboard the TARDIS. She was, in fact, a time traveler now, his compagin and faithful friend. She had gained the ability to push away forgien psychic powers, but he was much stronger than she.

There was one thing to be said about Amelia Pond. That one thing is stubborness. Hours had passed as she concentrated on extracting him from her mind. At moments she suceeded, feeling the full force of the pain, and screaming out into the small med-bay room. Most of the time it was the doctor who felt the stinging pain throughout his body, his teeth clenched as he began to sweat. In the rare moments they shared the pain, connecting in such an intimate way caused both parties to scream and relax all at the same time. He knew this could not last for very much longer and decided to part from her mind, only for an instant. Enough time for him to pop a lemon cream into her mouth.

He had concockited this medicine decades ago for when he had damaged himself beyond normal bandaging. It supressed the minds pain receptors and advanced the healing progress two hundred percent. There was a small side effect that ran along with this. The doctor paced, popping the small drop into her opened mouth and sighed, rubbing his face as he watched her body relax from its tensed state. He waited a few moments and closed his eyes, waiting for the side effect to kick in. "Doctor." Her eyes blinked open, adjusting to the bright florcent lights that hung over head. He swiveled on his feet to face her. She began panting, her eyes hazy as she let out a soft whimper. He knew she was burning up, in fact, he knew she ran a ridiclious fever.

"Amy, its alright." He walked over, careful not to startle her. She began pulling at her shirt, trying in vain to tear it off her perspiring body. "I dont like this." She wailed as her eyes closed, her hand touching her warm forehead. "I know, but it was all I could think of." He peeled back her shirt that covered her ribs, finding the bruises disappearing, her head and stopped its bleeding and the heart was slowly beginning to pump faster. "Right! Lets get you in the tub shall we?" She could not understand him, his words were muffled as her eardrums began to pound at the rythem of her heart. "Doctor. I cant hear you." She felt her mouth moving, the humming vibrations through her throat told her she was speaking though she couldnt understand it.

"Yes, another side effect. Wait why am I telling you this, you cant hear me." He rambled on as he scooped her up in his arms and rushed her down the hallway. The TARDIS had been able to fight of the frequencies invading its systems and managed to land on an uncharted planet. There were a few, minor problems. The main circuit had blown to pieces, leaving the smell of smoke wafting through the corridors. The doctor cursed under his breath. This would take him hours to fix. He glanced down at the small bundle in his arms, her hair sprawled around her face and shoulders in a messy fashion as her head thumped with every step he took.

"Okay bathroom, bathroom, bathroom Ah yes bathroom!" He opened the door only to find the library accompinied with the swimming pool. "No, bathroom not library, honestly." He felt Amy shift in his arms, obviously tired of the run around and desperately eager to find a cool spot to lie. "Alright, we'll make do!" He exclaimed as he sat her down on the floor before stripping off his tweed brown jacket and tossing it to the side. "Now, swimming time." He said under his breath as he gathered her up into his arms and jumped into the pool.

Amy felt her body tense as it hit something cold and wet. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing the doctor, his arms laced around her waist and his eyes meeting hers. She wanted to say something, anything. She wanted to tell him that she was okay, she felt better. Her eyes light up as his smile appeared over his ghostly expression. Small bubbles floated to the top of the surface, her oxygen was running low and he knew that they had only few more seconds before they needed to breathe.

He watched in fascination as her small slim fingers tried to catch the tiny air bubbles coming from her mouth. His smile broadened as he grabbed her hand and swam up to the surface, both taking a large gasp of air and breathing hard. She smiled at him, her doctor. He always knew how to handle things. How to heal her, fix her, keep her safe. "Amy? Are you feeling alright?" He placed the back of his hand on her forehead and felt for any unusual warmth. Nothing. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" She smarted, the trademark smirk appearing on her lips. "Oh Amy, how you scare Me." he mused, her fist colliding with his arm in a playful manner.

"I'm not scary. In fact, I'm quite alluring." She sassed as she spun around, heading for the ladder. "Alluring she says." He muttered to himself as he followed close behind. "I heard that." She countered quickly as she approached the railing, pulling herself up onto the first step. "Well, you're hearings back then. I suppose that's good." His boyish grin never left his face as they exited the library. "What happened to the TARDIS?" They walked through the corridors, nearing the time machines central hub. "Ah, well yes, about that." He walked passed her, taking his sonic screw driver and scanning over the switches and buttons. "Ah, yes just as I thought, exactly as I thought. Quite extraordinary." He said softly, looking over the console. "What is it?" Amy voiced, drying herself off with a towel. "It's broken." He stated matter of factly as he looked over at her.

"I can see that doctor." She rolled her eyes, the towel hanging over her shoulders to dry her messy red locks. "How do we fix it?" She walked up the steps and settled herself into a cozy leather chair, her tee shirt sticking to her as though it were a second skin. "That part is not quite so extraordinary." He kept his gaze fixed on the TARDIS screen, pushing every button until a faded light dimmed into view. "Ah, let's see what we have here." He flicked a switch, the TARDIS humming to life though the sound was more deathly than lively.

"Poor old girl. Completely wiped of energy. How could something suck the energy out of a time machine so quickly, or rather at all?" He fussed with the knobs, hearing the familiar whoosh. "She's landed somewhere, anywhere to be exact." He ran down the steps to the door, opening it widely with both hands. "Ah, yes, splendid, we're in Anubis. Wonderful." His mock of happiness caused Amy's head to tilt, her slender form standing to stretch before joining the doctor. "What's so bad about..." Her words trailed off as she peered out into the vast nothingness.

"Amy Pond, meet Anubis, the black moon of solitude." He voiced, his echo rebounding back to him. "Is there..." The doctor cut her off. "People here? Yes well, you could say that." He scratched the back of his neck quickly before walking back into the TARDIS, Amy quick on his heels. "So, what's the plan." The doctor stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, his eyes gleaming. "First...we get you dressed." He allowed himself a sweeping gaze up her half clothed body, the tee shirt acted as a see through screen, allowing him to discover the color bra she was wearing.

"Secondly..." He trailed off, not actually thinking of a secondly. "Well, Secondly, we'll think of a secondly." He stated as he rounded up around the corner of the stairway. "I'll try seeing if she can warp someplace, more, lively." His hands fidgeting with the knobs and switches. "Hold on, and this time don't let go, even if I tell you too." He never looked at her as he said this, but she could feel the guilt in his voice, so much so, she could tell his face was no longer smiling.

"He pulled the sliver and yellow handle downwards. The TARDIS screeched, small bellows of smoke coming off the top as he waved his hand over the console, clearing the air. "Ah, well then, let's try this." He pushed it upwards and then back down. The TARDIS whirled, the lights flashing on and off as it rumbled. "That's the ticket old girl!" His voice was on the verge of excitement as she continued to boot up. "Amy isn't this lovely? She's still firing up even after that whole wobbly wobbly mess. Amy?" He looked around, no sight of her at all.

"Oh Amelia Pond?" He sang joyously as he flipped the switch for auto drive. "Where are you?" He continued his little song until he stumbled upon the wet foot prints. "Ah, leaving me bread crumbs are we." He followed them down the narrow corridor, turned left, walked down and again took another left, making him stand in front of his bedroom door. "Well isn't that odd." He said to himself as he opened the door slowly, peeking his head inside.

"Amy?" He said softly, looking around the room before slowly entering. "This is popostrous; this is my room after all." He straightened his bowtie and closed the door behind him. Upon his scan of the room he found Amy, curled in his bed in the corner of the room, her shirt almost dry and clinging to her frame. "Ah." He whispered as he approached her cautiously. "She's...asleep." He said after a brief pause. He sat at the edge of the bed, his fingers intertwining in his lap. "I don't want to wake her up, but what if I get tired. Naturally I get tired as well, don't I need a bed to sleep in?" He rambled on and on, waiting for her to wake up.

An hour into his rambling she stirred, her eyebrows furrowing before her eyelids opened to the dim light of his room. "Well hello sleepy bones." He jeered, his lips curved into a smile. "What kind of expression is that?" She sat up, her mouth opening wide for a yawn. "A good one, that kind." He stated before moving closer to her, sliding up the bed until he was laying, halfway, beside her, his left arm supporting him from lying down completely. "Now, why is it that I found you hiding in my bedroom?" His nose was almost touching hers as she blinked her mouth still slightly open.

"I couldn't find my room. The TARDIS gave me this one." She spoke softly, her eyes latching into his soul, connecting with him as she always had. "That's a lie." His smile softened, his eyes shifting, searching for something in hers. "I was too tired to find my room." She tried again, her eyes focusing on his dilated pupils. "Another lie Amelia." He said, his breath tickling her lips, causing her to shiver. "It's not a lie doctor." She tried to appear confident, her muscles tensing, forcing her to become defiant.

"Humor me Amy. Why did you wonder in here?" He pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes moving back and forth sporadically. "I...um..." She was stumbling, her mouth felt dry like she had swallowed sand. She coughed to clear her throat, her eyes never leaving his. "I wanted too." She felt no need to elaborate on it. There was no need to, he knew what she meant. "You. Wanted to come here, in my room and..." He trailed off, allowing her to finish the sentence. "And sleep...in your bed..." She gave a small smile; a little noise passed her lips, a somewhat mock laughter. "Nothing crazy about that." She whispered, his forehead moving away from hers.

"My biggest concern is why you didn't bother telling me." He reached out with his free arm and caressed her soft cheek, her head instantly nuzzling into its warmth. "Ah, yes. Now I see why." His voice was soft yet full of endearment. "You didn't want me to say no. Fear of rejection?" He asked as her eyes shot open, staring at him. "No, I was not! I just didn't want to bother you and all." She looked away, his boyish smile resurfacing on his face. "Amy Pond, this is the third lie tonight, are you going for a record?" She blushed and rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

"I'll go to my room now." She voiced as she tried to slide off the bed. "No, no, no. I didn't mean to scare you off. Really it's perfectly alright. Stay with me, have a nice chat. Let's talk about something happy." He patted the spot next to him. "I need a shower." Her head tilted to the side as she watched his face change from gleeful to something much more potent.

"Shower aye?" He rubbed both of his hands together, looking up at her. "How about I make us some tea and you can use my restroom facilities to do those girly things you do." He winked at her as she crossed her arms in a pout. "Might I ask, what exactly are girly things?" He followed her stance and crossed his arms, gesturing for her to answer. "I don't know, shaving our legs, lighting candles, relaxing music, skinning a dead animal and preforming a ritual." She rolled her eyes as he nodded and clapped his hands together. "Well then, I'll remember not to buy you a pet." He mused as she slides off the bed, walking over to where he stood now.

"Oh shut up." She stood slightly shorter than him, her eyes meeting his neck, not daring to look into his passionate and lonely eyes. She kissed his lips softly, before he had time to react, and backed away, towards the bathroom door and closed it. "What was that all about?" He touched his lips that were still tingling with the softness of her kiss. "Right then, tea." He swiveled around and walked out of his bedroom, the sound of running water filling his ears.

"I wonder what she looks like...na..." He stopped himself his brain buzzing, his eyes wide. "Did I honestly just say that out loud?" His hands began moving over the tea bags, plopping one in each white china cup and filling it with piping hot water from the kettle. "Easy boy, you might have just crossed over that imaginary boundary." He shook his head, setting the cups on a small silver tray with the small sugar bowl and milk container. He walked in silence though his head was full of commotion.

Amy stepped out of the shower, the steam fogging up the tall Victorian style mirror that hung above the sink. She wiped it down, small streaks still covering the surface. She looked at herself, a tall ginger with not much to show in the chest area, big green eyes and long arms. She felt ugly. Maybe if she were more attractive, she thought, and then the doctor wouldn't be so intimately distant with her. She sighed and braced herself over the sink, one hand holding her upright as the other ran through her nearly dried yet clean hair. "What was I thinking, kissing him like that?" She felt disgusted with herself. All she ever wanted was to be with the doctor. Ever since he had shown his raggedy face to her fourteen years ago, she wanted to explore with him, wanted to travel the galaxy with him. Wanted to love him unconditionally. She looked at herself in the mirror, ashamed to see the hopeful shine in her illustrious eyes.

She wrapped the light blue towel securely around her body and walked out to find the doctor sipping his tea and staring rather intently at her. "Oh..." He stated, the rim of the tea cup distancing itself from his lips as he pulled it away slowly. "You look..." She felt embarrassed and worst of all, disgusting. "I know, horriable and completely and utterly unattactive, save me the speach." She said in a half joking tone before walking closer. "Never would I ever said that Amy." He sat the tea cup down on the tray and stood, shortening the gap between them.

He took her by the shoulders, staring into her eyes. "You, Amelia Pond and beautiful. In fact, you're the prettist woman I've ever encountered on my travels through the universe." He kissed her forehead, her body shivering as his lips moved away. "Doctor...I love you." The words came out too quickly, she couldnt stop them. It felt right, everything felt right. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, his forehead pressed against hers. "I know Amy, I know." She let a tear slide down her cheek, ending at her chin and falling on his hand. "I love you too." He whispered softly, her eyes wide and searching his.

"But its not possible. I dont get older Amy, I stay this, and then I change into something else." He watched her eyes dull into passionless prisons. He took that sparkle out of them and it broke him. He lifted her chin and kissed her, his lips devouring her small supple ones in a hungry kiss. She felt a tingle shoot through her body. When she kissed Rory, it was nothing like this. It wasn't special, it was just a kiss. This, the feeling that was flowing through her body now was special, loving and passionate. As the doctor pulled away, he pulled her to his chest and stroked her back softly, resting his chin on her head. "I cannot promise anything Amy." He said softly into her red hair, his eyes closing as he gripped her tighter. "But I will promise to always be at your side, I love you sweet Amelia Pond. My sweet Amelia Pond." She was completely in shock. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she held him, both silent.

"With that said..." he finally spoke his voice soft and tired. "Would you like to be with me?" He pulled away, looking for her response in her eyes. "I...yes. Yes I'd want that more than..." she was cut short, his lips crashing into hers, making her body tense in reaction.

Days had past as Amelia Pond and the doctor chartered unfamiliar galaxies. They stood by one another through all obstacles, leading them closer to that crack that was once in sweet young Amelia's bedroom. Everything felt normal, aside from the doctor's overprotectiveness of Amy's safely. She could feel his hands on her shoulder when she walked a little further than him, could sense his eyes searching for danger on every planet they visited. She found it rather amusing and at times preformed actions intentionally to stir him up. This would be one of those occasions.

"Oh doctor! " Amy exclaimed as the doctor ran to catch up with his newly found better half. He panted as he approached her, his hands on his legs as he bent over a little, catching his breath. "Honestly Amy, must you frolic all over this planet without as much as a word to tell me where you're going? It's a dangerous universe this is." He gestured around him while he looked up into the red sky. Amy began to laugh softly, her face staring into his as he regained his breath. "You're such a worry wart." She said after a few giggles.

"As I should be. I remember back in 1941 I was stuck in the middle of a ghastly war. It was quite remarkable how I learned to fight on the spot you know." He rambled on; his back turned to Amy as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, walking away silently. She could hear his voice, growing more distant as he recounted his actions, the excitement dripping from his words. "AND THEN!" He exclaimed, turning back towards Amy's direction. "Ah…" His excitement dropped, she was gone.

"You sneaky cheeky girl." He whispered to himself as he quickly walked forwards. The roads curved at odd angles, almost like a labyrinth. He turned his head every which way, looking for any sign of red hair. "Amelia Pond when I find you, I shall…" He trailed off, his mind drifting to mature themes. "Gha! Never mind that!" He shouted as he rounded a corner, leading to a small village. "What do we have here? A pleasant little old town perhaps?" He watched as human children ran, happily, playing tag. Mothers sitting on a bench gossiping. It was starting to get dark, the street lights coming on as the red sky changed dramatically to a light navy blue.

'If I don't find her soon, she'll be out there in the darkness.' He thought to himself as he walked down the cobblestoned path. An old abandoned church sat, crumbling from the roof, creating a large hole at the center. He stopped, hands in his pockets he squinted his eyes, seeing a slightly yellowish glow coming from the mosaic windows. He grabbed his sonic screw driver and scanned the building, hearing the familiar high frequency he read the readings. "Looks like someone forgot to pray today." He grinned and looked around him, noticing the townspeople shuffle quickly into their homes as the large clock tower chimed, signifying its midnight.

"Doctor?" Amy called out. It had only been twenty or so minutes but the sky had taken a drastic turn. The light had receded, the stars brightly shinning, allowing her to still be able to see, but only slightly. "I'm sorry okay? Goodness where did you go?" She mumbled as she turned a corner, seeing an empty building. Her eyes met with the large clock tower, its chimes making her ears ring. 'It's midnight already? That cannot be right.' She looked around frantically. The statures that she swore were not there a moment ago appeared at the top of the clock tower. "Doctor!" Amy shouted, her pace quickening as she ran down the cobble stoned path.

"Let's take a peek inside shall we?" He removed a thick wooden panel that blocked the double doors leading into the church. As he opened the door, he could hear screaming. "Amy?" He faintly voiced as he turned to see her running rather quickly. "Amy!" He shouted, her head turned looking at him as though she had seen a ghost. "This town, there's something wrong." Amy exclaimed as she neared the doctor atop the hill. "Just get up here, we'll sort it out." He said as she walked up the stone steps that lead to the rather large dilapidated building.

She neared, only a few more steps. Her smile broadened as she could make out the doctors face more clearly. It was not what she expected. His eyes were wide, his body moving towards her. "Amy!" He yelled as she tripped on the last step. Why was he screaming? She went to get up, her back being pushed down into the cold earth. "Amy!" He yelled again as her head turned to look at her attacker.

"D…doctor." She whispered as her eyes landed on what was pushing her. Down. Large yellow eyes with tiny black slits down the middle stared at her angrily, its large oversized huffs pressing harder, its black wings extending, small white insects running hastily over them. She grimaced, its attention focusing at the figure approaching it. The doctor's expression was a mixture of anger and worry. He slide out his sonic and aimed it at the creature. Amy lay, motionless underneath its huffs, her lungs being compressed, causing her breath to come out it hasty, short gasps.

He watched her, her eyes locking on his. They were scared, pleading eyes, begging for his help. It tortured him, seeing her there, helpless, his only defense was a sonic screw driver that was failing him. The creature let out an enormous yell, a mixture of a bird cry and a horse as he looked away from the doctor. Amy struggled as it pushed her harder, both sinking into the ground like quick sand. The doctor watched in horror as she tried to grab onto the earth, trying to claw her way back up to the surface.

He ran and skidded towards her, his hand reaching hers as he held it, trying in vain to pull her free. "Amy don't you let go!" He gritted his teeth as she struggled to keep her head above the surface. "Doctor…help me." She whimpered through tear covered eyes. "Don't give up! Amy!" He grabbed at her as she sunk further into the earth, the creature diving down into it and taking her with it. "No! " He yelled, saliva spewing from his mouth in a rage. His eyes stung as he tried to dig into the ground, finding nothing.


	2. Till Depths do us Part

Chapter two: To depths do we part.

He pounded the ground with his bare fists, eyes tingling with unshed tears that threatened to fall on the cold earth. "I should have protected you, looked out for you. Gods this is frustrating!" He cursed, moving to stand, the yellowish haze from the inside of the church growing brighter. He willed the need to investigate. This could possibly and hopefully lead him to Amy.

He pushed the large double wooden doors open, revealing rows upon rows of empty pews, each with bibles placed in the center of them. The alter was straight in front of him, large and ominous a cross dangled from the ceiling just above the dust covered alter. The light was soft, glowing from the bottom of it as he approached, it began to shine brighter. He pocketed his sonic screw driver and slowly approached it, his eyes large and wide as his jaw hung slack, mouth slightly agape.

"My gods." He exclaimed as the light grew more persistent, blinding him. He squinted his eyes, dropping to his knees as the room became full of light. There was wind, the doors flying open as the mosaic windows shattered, he felt the tiny pieces rain down on top of his head and he covered it with his hands.

The light faded to a soft glow as the cross was no longer in sight. He stood, brushing off some of the broken pieces of colored glass. "What do we have here?" He whispered as he approached the alter. He walked around it, scanning it quickly. "Ah. Yes. Holy light, how interesting." He reached down and grabbed a golden globe, slightly larger than a tennis ball. "Piece of Eden, what are you doing here." He examined the slightly glowing orb, its golden frame slightly cracked and dirty. "Someone's left you behind, given up hope." He looked around, his eyes spotting a feather, black and dingy.

"That creature, it wasn't a creature after all…" He trailed off, his eyes scanning over the piece of Eden in his hands. "Take me to the one that betrayed you." He whispered, its soft glow morphing into a bright light, mimicking a compass as it shown backwards. The doctor turned, a heavily armored door stood in front of him, its metal tarnished. "If I asked you, Eden, where Amy was, would you show me?" He asked softly, barely above a whisper. The light had shown brighter, a soft buzzing sound accompanying it. "She's with the one who betrayed you." He said softly, his eyes narrowing at the iron door.

The piece of Eden reverted back to a glowing state, flashing a hologram of a young man, then distorting, showing a creature, the one he had seen before. It showed him a dungeon; chains lined to walls, screams accompanied this image, Amy's screams. He paled, his heart sinking, his anger resurfacing. "Enough!" He yelled as the hologram died out. He placed the piece of Eden under his arm and grabbed his sonic, scanning the door. The sounds of gears moving filled his ears; it was working its way down the door, unlocking each section. Finally it had finished. He pushed it open, seeing complete darkness in his wake. "Eden…"He whispered, holding it in front of him as it glowed and guided him forwards.

There was a large staircase that went down into another section. The walls were outlined in sliver, causing the room to brighten as it caught the glimpses of light from the piece of Eden. He felt cold; the floors were covered in a red substance, a metallic smell filled the air. He knew it was blood, he only pretended it wasn't. He walked down the stone steps, each foot fall causing an echo that rebounded. The piece of Eden was humming, the further he walked, the louder it hummed. "Where are we?" He asked but was only greeted with silence. At a moment like this he wished Amy was at his side to give witty remarks. His face tightened. If any harm came to her from that beast then he would not allow it to live.

He was not a violent man. He thought wars were pointless, sacrificing one's life only to have to sacrifice it over and over again once their world was threatened once more. He shook his head. Revenge was sweet, but he never had much of a sweet tooth. He preferred savory. Though there were times when revenge was needed, for instance, if anything touched Amy, harmed her, made her cry, scream, uncomfortable, it deserved to be punished, dead and above all, wiped from the universe.

He became lost in thought, the piece of Eden had glowed brighter, its humming increasing, bringing the doctor out of his thoughts. He looked down at the small orb, its lights flickering as if a silent warning as he approached another iron door. He could hear screams, faint but screams none the less. They were feminine and the words were "doctor help!" He knew it was Amy. His sweet Amy was screaming. He did not know what was behind that door aside from her, but he didn't much care. He'd be willing to dish out the unexpected if it meant he could get to her.

He pushed the door open, a loud squeal coming from its rusty hinges. He could see her at the other end of the room, her arms above her head, chained securely. Her ankles were chained as well, attached to the ground. Her head was hung low, body trembling from her exposed flesh. "Amy!" He shouted, dropping the piece of Eden to the ground. She shot her head up, eyes wide in disbelief. "Doctor!" She yelled as he rushed to her. He hugged her shivering form; her arms were above her head, preventing her from wrapping them around his waist. She struggled, her tears coming down is small droplets. He pulled his sonic out with shaky hands and set her free.

"Gods Amy you scared me." He whispered in her ear as he held her tightly against his chest. "Little ole me, scare you?" She smiled, her hands burying themselves in his messy hair. "I believe you worry me the most of out everything in this universe." He mused, his eyes looking her over, trying to see if any part of her was touched. Her shirt was torn, a gash on her stomach suggested that it was ripped open by something metal. She took both her hands and cupped his face, making him stare into her eyes. They were bright, alive, happy.

He had wished to save her sooner than this. He struggled with his mind. He could pretend to be happy, bask in that sense that he knew she was okay, or he could show how he truely felt, anger. He chose the latter. Amy's eyes stared into his, her expression confused as her eyebrows furrowed, unsure of his state of mind. "Doctor, what's wrong?" She watched his face harden, his lips kept at a firm line. "Amy, what did it do to you?" She was taken aback. She stepped away, her eyes still glued on his. "What do you mean? Cant you tell?" She gestured to herself, tugging at the remaints of her torn shirt. "I meant mentally Amy. What did it do? How did it act, why in gods name is it down here?" He put his hands up, looking at the stone ceiling and gesturing to the dimly lit room.

"Its not an It." She closed her eyes, turning away from him. Seeing the doctor so riled up over her safey made her feel guilty. She shouldn't have run off in the first place. Her hand ran through her slightly damp locks as a small sigh left her pink lips. "Its human doctor, or at least partially." She turned back around, her hand now cupping her neck as she watched his reaction. He stood, thinking, his eyes searching for anything that could help him unmask the creatures idenitity. "Feathers." He finally spoke after moments of silence. Amy had taken to the floor, her legs curled up as her arms wrapped around them, her chin on her knees. She looked up as the doctor spoke. "Black tarnished feathers, tarnished walls, blood, lots of blood and..." He trailed off, his eyes shifting to the golden orb on the ground. "And you." He walked briskly over to the Piece of Eden and turned it in his hands.

"Is that..." Amy trailed off, starting to stand. "Yes, behold gods invention." The doctor announced as the orb began to glow once more, lighting the room and casting dark shadows. Amy was shocked beyond recognition. She walked slowly towards the light, her eyes wide and filled with curiousity. "Doctor..." She trailed off, her eyes never leaving the heavenly object. He didn't answer her, simply turned his head to watch as she reached out to touch it. He was intrigued as she touched the orb with her index finger, the light suddenly changing from a soft hue of yellow to a soft shade of blue, its humming changing to more of a whistle.

"What did I do?" She questioned, her eyes leaving the object and focusing on the doctor who was staring back at her, a small grin on his lips. "You, my dear, have just unwrapped Gods gift." He sat it down on the ground and stepped back, Amy following suit. The room filled with swirls of color, shimmering dust circling around them and bouncing off the walls. Then all at once it died, reverting to its plain state. Amy felt different, her body felt cleansed, pure. The doctor brushed off traces of sparkle dust from his tweed jacket and coughed, looking over at Amy who had sunk to the floor. "Amy." He called as he kneeled beside her. Her eyes were wide, terror stricken. "Doctor, I saw it all, I saw it all." She whispered, her body trembling. "What. What did you see?" He watched her pupils dialate, her body tense and frozen. "That creature, its him." She looked up at the doctor, his eyes confused. "Who Amy,tell me Who." She paled and opened her lips. "Gaberial."

The doctor turned, his body shielding Amy as she lay completely helpless on the ground, her body still shaking with images of unforseen torture. "Gaberial." The doctor voiced, and just as a master would call its dog, there stood Gaberial, his heavy wings caped around him as his taloned feet touched the ground. The doctor stood firm, eyes watching cautiously as Gaberial circled both of them. "You are the one they call doctor." Gaberials voice was bitter, his tone deep and threatening. "Yes, well I do have quite a reputation I suppose." Amy sat, her hands holding the Piece of Eden as Gaberial averted his eyes from the doctor to her.

"She has seen what cannot be unseen." Gaberial watched as Amy hugged the orb close to her chest, her eyes closing, silent words falling from her lips. The doctor tried talking and found it impossible, his thoat strangled. Gaberial lifted the doctor with his taloned foot and threw him against the stone wall. "Amy!" he yelled as her eyes shot open, Gaberial ready to strike. "Doctor!" She yelled as his talon went to grab her. She braced herself, eyes clenched tightly together, teeth gritted as the orb hummed in her arms.

Nothing came. She heard a soft buzz as something tried to force its way in. She opened her eyes slightly, finding a bright shining barrier shielding her from the blunt attacks from Gaberial. Her eyes shifted to the doctor who had now vanished. "D...doctor." She whispered as Gaberials facial expression became angry, his mouth opening in a loud scream. "Hey you!" The doctor yelled, Gaberials attention averted for a moment as he turned his head, looking at the doctor. "Is she too strong for you to handle, aye Gabes?" He flickered a smirk at the creature, its eyes glowing a soft yellow as it became more angry.

He charged, his taloned feet digging into the earth as he trampled down the stoned path leading to the doctor. Amy paled, she thought he was sacrificing himself to save her. She screamed, the light engulfing the room. There was silence. Amy couldn't see anything, the shield prevented her from gazing out as she once had. "Doctor!" She dropped the orb in her hands, the shield fading as she stood. "Its alright." He yelled, her body running towards him. She stopped in her tracks, eyes taking in the scene. There lie Gaberial, his chest penatrated by a large cross, his feathers lay in large black mounds on the ground, exposing the delicate bones. The doctor stood, panting, his hands holding one end of the large cross.

Amy dropped to her knees, tears sliding down her cheeks. The doctor dropped the cross, Gaberials body hitting the ground, turning into white ash. He walked slowly towards Amy, her head down, body trembling. "I saw everything doctor." She whispered. His expression had softened, eyes full of sorrow as he took in the sight of her. He knew what she had seen. No one deserved to see it, especially Amelia Pond. She looked up at him, her eyes now sparkled with light flecks of sliver. "Why did God do that to him?" She softly spoke, her voice shaky yet calm. "There are things we are not meant to understand, things so devastating, that we can not comprehend their meaning." He bent down, caressing her cheek. "We must simply find the good in all that is horrid." He kissed her forehead, sighing.

"God protected you, that, protected you." He pointed to the piece of Eden that was no longer tarnished. "It was guilty for not being able to protect Gaberial like it should have." Amy wiped her eyes, looking at the orb. "Gaberial will atone for his sins, we all will." He stood, his hand extending for her to grab. "Now then," He started as Amy latched her hand onto his. He pulled her up, their eyes never breaking contact. "Lets say we get out of here." Amy smiled, his lips crashing into hers in a chaste kiss. He cheeks flared an attractive pink and the doctor winked, taking her by the hand and running towards the exit, the piece of Eden tucked under Amy's arm.

They exited the church, the sky now bright and viberant as the people walked out of their homes, gazing up at the newly found comfort. Amy smiled, the children now venturing past their homes cautiously yet happy, their small bodies roaming over the village. She took the piece of Eden and held it out, a light came down from the sky, its brightness was blinding and both she and the doctor had to close their eyes as Amy felt the orb disloving until it was completely out of her hands. The light subsided quickly, both opening their eyes and then looking up towards the clear morning sky.

"Doctor..." His smile faded as he looked at Amy, her smile broadened as she scanned the village, her and finding his. He knew what she wanted, and it pained him, emmensly. "Let's say we have a look around in the shops!" She exclaimed. No matter where, when, how or why, women absolutely love shopping. Amy was no exception. He stared at her in wonder as she tugged him down the hilltop towards the small village. Here she was, nearly faced death, and she wants to shop. He smiled that boyish smile of his and walked with her willingly, her eyes dancing with delight. Only a man in love would willingly subject himself to the torture of shopping and he was that man.


	3. Pressed for Distress

Chapter 3,Pressed for distress

Amy had gathered tons of objects from various shops over the past few hours. The doctor grumbled, his eyes widening as he watched Amy walk out of a dressing room covered in nothing but a pair of striped red panties and a white silk bra. "What do you think, too much?" She asked as she checked herself out in the mirror. Was he supposed to compliment her, or tell her how he really felt? He supposed telling her how he felt was, in actuality, a compliment of sorts. As he opened his mouth, Amy stood with a pout on her lips, arms crossed and temper flared. "Why are you taking so long to answer?" She fumed, throwing a hanger at the doctor who, inturn, grinned like a mad man, finding this amusing. "I was actually just soaking it all up, I was going to compliment you, though I dont believe you'd believe me now." He said, standing. She grumbled, rolled her eyes and walked back into the dressing room.

"Are we done yet? I know this may be exciting to you females and all but I have a time machine and worlds to save whenever you're ready to check out." He piped as she walked out of the room, his eyes widening as she smirked. She dressed in her newly purchased clothing. A tight fitted marroon tank top, the boots, a gray jacket, her red scarf and the black short shorts. "Well..." He stated, his cheeks flashing for an instant to pink. "Thought so." She said slyly as she walked past him, her over confidence booster allowing her to walk tall and proud.

"Amy!" He growled as he caught himself watching her hips sway in her sassy walk. He decided to walk next to her though he could not find a reason to. She knew where she was going, back to the TARDIS, so why should he not allow himself a sweeping gaze of... "Doctor!" She yelled, turning her head to look over her shoulder as she caught his gaze on her butt. "Typical." She said under her breath, her smirk returning to her lips. "Ah, um yes, right of course, dandy." He said quickly, moving past her to unlock the TARDIS door. "Thank you my good man." She said in his ear as he fumbled with the key. Her breath tickled the nape of his neck, causing him to shiver. "Well!" He said excitedly, pushing her into the TARDIS. She stumbled in, laughing at his uncomfortable composure.

He walked past her, trying, with all his might, to ignore his temptation of ravishing a certain someone who was now sitting directly in front of him. "You never seem to let loose doctor." She mused, lounging on the sofa. He didnt respond, his hands messing with a few switches on the console. He was distracting himself from her words that were coated in lust. "I'm sure there must me some activity you like that takes a lot of frustration out of you." She smirked, seeing his teeth clench as he pushed a button or two. He was starting to crack, his hands gripped the lever as he pulled it down hard, almost breaking it by sheer force.

"I wonder what it looks like, having you frustrated and all." She moved to a sitting position and crossed her legs, exposing more of her legs if at all possible. He swallowed, his bowtie now seeming too tight around his perspiring neck. The TARDIS began to move, the rumbling all too familiar for both of them. She instinctively held onto the sofas arms as they blasted off into the sky, his hands gripping onto the lever denting the metal. She looked too apatitizing, her lips slightly parted, hair messy from trying on so many clothes. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

"Where shall we go now?" He said, avoiding her gaze. "You're bedroom or mine?" She voiced, eyes half lided as a sly smile graced her face. "Uh..." He really didn't want to change the subject, but knew that he had too. "Such wonderful weather...aboard the...TARDIS...isnt...it..." He knew he sounded like an idiot as she rose one eyebrow and tapped her boot on the floor. "The TARDIS does not have weather doctor." She stood up and stretched, exposing a small strip of her stomach. He gazed at it for a moment before it was covered again once her arms lowered. "Fine, I wont push it." She walked over, kissing his cheek as he smiled and turned to kiss her lips. "Thats my girl." She kitten licked the tip of his nose and winked.

"So where to my pet?" He sat back in his easy chair, kicking up the foot rest as his hands went behind his head. She sauntered over and sat in his lap, one of his hands coming out to rub her back and trail up to her face, caressing it. "I'd love to visit a safe place if you dont mind." She playfully punched his arm and he chuckled, nodding his head in approval. "That would be fantastic my dear Pond though highly illogical." He thought a moment and as she leaned down to rest her head on his chest it dawned on him. "Florida..." She seemed unimpressed. "three thousand style." She smiled and got off of him so that he could get the cordinates.

He mumbled to himself as he pressed a few buttons, pulled a few levers and finally turned the switch, making the TARDIS shake once again. Both crashed to the ground as she landed. "Well that was fun." Amy stood rubbing her bottom as they exited, looking at the wonderous beach. "When did it get so, purple?" Amy asked softly, staring at the lavander colored water as it splashed onto the black sand. "It's plasma." Voiced the doctor who was now dressed in a pair of swim trunks, bow ties all over the white material. Amy could not supress her laughter and openly pointed to the article of clothing. "You're wearing that. Good heavens doctor." He tried to act stern but found it absolutely impossible with that smile on her face. "Yes, I am wearing this and you are wearing that." He pointed behind his shoulder.

Amy peered over and seen something that looked dreadfully skimpy. Her eyebrow rose as she moved past him, towards the chair they had been sitting in. She held it up and found it was a bikini, navy blue, and had as little fabric as possible. "Doctor theres no way I'm..." She looked back and found him gone. She huffed and stripped out of her clothes and into the completely adulterated swim suit. She wrapped a towel around her body, trying to let as little people see her as possible. "Amy! There you are you silly girl. You took forever!" He smiled, seeing the towel wrapped around her securely. "Let's take a look shall we?" She grumbled, her cheeks flushed with pink.

He unwrapped her towel slowly, his anticipation growing with every passing second. He was just about to remove the final layer when a man walked by, completely stuck by Amy's beauty. "My gods!" He exclamined, making Amy jump from surprise. She turned her attention towards the man at her left. He stood a foot of so taller than her, his tanned, oiled skin glistening in the sun as his toned muscles met her eyes, catching her off guard. "Um..." She blinked a few times, shocked.

The doctors jaw clenched, watching this barbarian try to confess his love to the woman he, the doctor, had fallen for. "I believe ole chap that my..." He trailed off, the word sticking to the roof of his mouth like peanut butter or custard. "My..." He tried again, his eyes meeting Amy's as she waited for him to continue "My girfriend and I were just about to head into the water." The word sounded forgien and he didn't much care for it, but if it made this greek adonis leave, he would gladly shout it in his face a hundred times over. The man bowed his head, taking Amy's hand in his and kissing the top of it, eyes cast down as he spoke. "Please, goddess of beauty, have mercy on my heart and..." He could't get any futher, the doctor had punched him square in the jaw.

Amy's eyes were wide, her mouth studdering as she looked from the man on the ground to the doctor who was shaking his hand to release the tension built in them. "What a bloody mess he is." He stated and then turned to Amy, as though nothing had happened. "You can't just go punching people when you dont like what they say!" She said, eyes fixed on the young man who was recovering. "He was hitting on you!" The doctors tone was that of a parent scolding a child. The man stood with ease and shook his head, his hand rubbing his jaw while he glared at the doctor.

"I confess my love for a woman. If you challenge me, you shall have to fight to the death." He stated matter of factly. Amy was in complete ignorance, she looked from the doctor to him and back to the doctor again. "What does he mean?" The doctor was realizing it now, there were no women on this beach, or frankily anywhere in sight. "Where are your women?" The doctor asked, his eyes sizing up the young man. "Virus wiped most of them out back in two thousand and sixty." Amy paled, looking around the beach seeing tons of men yet no females. "And that means..." Amy voiced, earning a growl from the doctor. "It means they want you for breeding purposes."

"Amy get back on the TARDIS now!" He shouted, never taking his eyes off the man who was now approaching him slowly. "Right!" She yelled and took off towards the TARDIS, which was mearly a few yards away. Upon running her feet became tangled in the towel, causing it to fly open and her to land face first in the sand. This caught attention. "Doctor!" She shouted as other men had taken interest, running from all over to that feminine scream. The doctor paled, she was helpless. He turned, his heart sinking. There she was, a towel covering her legs as men starting running down towards her location, she was tangled in the fabric, her chest heaving as she tried pulling it off.

"Amy! Dont worry just...just hold on!" He went to grab his sonic and realized that he didn't have his jacket on. He couldn't waste time, he started barling down the sand, her eyes softening as she watching him get closer, the TARDIS just in their reach. "Come'on!" He yelled as he scooped her up in his arms and neared the doors. Two men stepped in front of thier sanctuiary. "Barbados, Fin, hold them there."

Both were dragged down the beach, Amy was more so carried on top of a pile of pillows with the man that the doctor had punched. She felt sick. She looked down at her right and saw the doctor being pushed to walk, her heart sank. He looked up at her as well and gave a reassuring nod, a small smile and a wink. She turned to her left, the man stared forwards as they approached a clearing. All the young men stopped and waited. Amy looked around frantically, the doctor just watched in fasination as a castle rose from the black sand, reaching a towering hight. "Doctor are you sure this is florida?" She said, never taking her eyes off the growing castle. "Yes, I believe so. Though I could be entirely wrong." The doctor gave a small apologetic smile as Amy crossed her arms and mumbled. She had managed wrap the towel back around her body, though it did nothing to keep the hungry eyes of the men away.

There was a moment of silence. The sky grew dark and a bellowing voice echoed "Who dares disturb King Sandis?" The men bowed, one pushed the doctor to his knees. "It is I, father, Prince Harmon, I have found a female and wish to mate with her to bring offspring to our people." Amy's eyes widened as she looked at the doctor, a slient plea for help glimpsed in her eyes. "What species is this female?" The voice answered. The prince pushed Amy down on the ground her body hitting the sand roughly, causing it to splash over her. She coughed and tried to stand but the prince had kept a foot on her back.

"Have a look at her father. We do not know of this species." He grabbed her arm and hoisted her up off the sand, she could hear the doctor struggle behind her, cursing to himself as he growled. The ground rumbled and from the sand appeared an old man, his colthes decorated in ornate patterns as he held a drift wood staff in his hand. "She is human." He stated, studying her. "Father no human has been on this planet in a thousand years." The old man nodded, his eyes closing as he thought a moment. "Mating with humans is an honor, their blood is of highest potency, they are perfect breeders." The king stroked his beard as Amy's face became malious.

"It seems I have upset the female." Amy spat on the ground in front of his feet. "I am not a breeding machine you piece of..." "Enough!" She was inturrupted by the prince who was now frustrated and eager. "Father I wish to mate with her." Amy's eyes widened, the doctor finally hearing enough of this talk pulled away with little ease from the men and stomped towards the scene.

"This is my female, do you understand that?" The doctor growled towards the prince. "And you!" He pointed at the king, who was not taken aback at all. "You, sit here and tell them to breed with humans? You are crab people for crying out loud! It's disgusting!" The doctor had snapped. He held Amy's hand and pushed it into the prince's face. "Do you see this? This is love, this is not a breeding machine she is a soul mate, a person!" He barked louder, his face becoming red with frustration and rage. "If you want to mate with this female you'll have to very were kill me first."

The king stood, his face showing that of reflection. "Very well then." He nodded towards his son who pulled Amy away from the doctor. "Kill him and take the girl into the castle." The doctor yelled, his arms reaching for Amy who was being dragged by two of the men along with the prince, into the sand castle. "Amy! Just hold on, I'll get us out of this." He yelled over the crowd of men, some of whom were coming to take him away. "Move you idiot!" He told himself as he ran the other direction, the men following. He began thinking, anything, everything. 'There was plasma in the water. Why was there plasma?' he thought to himself as he ran towards the large purple ocean.

'Was it a mutation?' He ran out of places to run, he was panting now, his lips dry and his feet burnt from the black sand. He made the decision to jump in.


	4. High tides of self Indulgence

Chapter four: High tides of self indulgence

He felt the tingling sensation engulf his body. His eyes stung as he decided, uknowningly, to keep his eyes open. The gel like substance made it difficult to swim, his arms and legs felt as though they were incased in custard. He needed to get to the surface, he had to find a way into the palace and above all, he needed to find Amy. His frustration fueled his body to move quickly upwards, the purple plasma gripping his skin, trying to hold him down.

Within a minute he reached the surface. He took a deep breath and surveyed his surroundings. Where have those hermit creatures disappeared to? He was sure they were following him up to the point of his risky plunge. He noticed tiny dotted imprents in the black sand, almost resembeling stick pokings that covered a massive area. He pushed himself out of the sticky plasma, the residue coating him as though it were a second skin. "First get to the TARDIS secondly, get some clothes and thirdly, kick some hermit tale end." He exclaimed to himself as he walked along the dark sand.

His mind frequently went to Amy. Was she okay? Were they... He trailed off and sighed, eyes closed as he composed himself. 'Now is not the time for worrying, now is the time for action.' He thought to himself as he cleared his head. The doctor was never a religious person. The only time he ever prayed was when his race was wiped from the universe. He stopped in his tracks for a moment and closed his eyes once again. "Dear lord, savior of grace, please, if anything, hear me out." He spoke softly, the wind gently blowing in the tropical paridice. "Please protect her." He finished with an amen and made a cross with hand over his body, gazing up into the sky. "I haven't found you yet, but when I do, I promise I'll owe you one." He gave a sad smile and raced towards the TARDIS.

He had hoped beyond hope that the two men like creatures had not stayed in front of his TARDIS. Apparently no one had heard his request. They stood, seven feet tall, their muscled bodies intimidating as their arms crossed, making them bulge. They were perfectly still, there black beady eyes staring stright ahead in his direction. "This is not good, this is very not good indeed." He said between small pants. He straightened himself up and walked tall. He figured he could do one of two things. One, he could sound intimidating, possibly mind trick them into submission, completely possible, or two, use a distraction to lure them away from the TARDIS so that he could sneek inside and grab his sonic. He chose the latter one.

Slowly he drifted out of their line of view, into a bushel of tall grass and palm trees. He had to excute his plan with as little time as possible. He looked around, finding pieces of drift wood and small pebbles and shells. The gears in his mind began to turn, speeding up with every passing second. He grabbed the drift wood and broke it until it was three feet long, he then stuck his finger in his mouth and moved it in front of him, feeling for the right spot. Once the boyish grin graced his features, he was dead sure where to aim.

He turned a pebble around in his hand and then threw it up, smacking it with the driftwood like a bat and watched it soar until it hit the palm tree a few yards away. The sound from the coconuts hitting the sand all at once, made the two hemit men uncross their arms and look at eachother. They shook their heads and went back to their stance, eyes glued forward. The doctor cursed under his breath, taking another stone and aiming it at the exact spot he had hit last time. The stone was tossed up, the drift wood smacked against it, and the pebble flew, hitting the man on the left in the head, knocking him out cold.

The doctor dropped the hand made bat and watched as the other man inspected the cause of his brothers black out. The doctor used the oppertunity to approach from behind the concious man and drop the large rock into his head. "There, I suppose that works." He said matter of factly and raced into the TARDIS.

Amy's body felt strange. There was a numbing feeling in her legs and as she opened her eyes, she could see iron bars. She remembered how she had gotten here. Once she was dragged, unwillingly, into the castle she was sprayed with a horrid smelling perfume, knocking her out cold. Her eyes still felt heavy but she willed herself to stay concious. She had to protect herself incase the prince decided to get frisky. She found her arms to be unchained, but as she tried to stand her feet would not comply. They were completely paralyized. She fussed, tugging at them as though they would awaken with a good shove. "Alright, you're trapped in a crab prison with usless legs and horrible smelling skin." She rolled her eyes and rested her back against the damp wall.

Time pasted slowly. Her back was starting to ache and her eyes were closing without her consent. She heard someone start talking, the volume increasing, letting her know they were getting closer. Her eyes opened as a bright light was shown into her cell. "This the human Harmon was talking about?" Their eyes squinted as she recoiled from the light, her hands blocking their view of her face. "Seems pretty ugly to me. Why are they so valued here?" They talked as though she were not able to understand and it made her seeth. "Listen here you creepy crab thing!" She voiced, her scottish accent forgien to their ears. "My brain is much larger than yours and I can understand everything you're saying!" They were slightly shocked, their mouths open in surprise.

After a few moments of their silence, they began talking again, this time in a different language. Amy huffed, knowing they were saying something terrible about her. They left after a few minutes of their staring and walked further down the hall, the light dissapearing from her cell, leaving her in the dark. She shivered, her arms crossed, rubbing them to stay warm. "Doctor, resquing me now would be much appreciated." She growled as her eyes became heavy once more.

"Oh, my son." King Sandis started as he paced the floors of his throne room. The lights were dimmed a waterfall flowing gently in the background brought the sense of tranquility and peace to his mind. "She is a fine choice for a mate." He spoke softly, his staff making thumping noises as he walked. "Shall I arrange for a celebration in your honor, father?" Harmon bowed, his eyes kept to the ground, a custom to the king. "That you shall. It has been far to long since we've had a celebration of a female." He stoked his aged face, his eyes black and lifeless. "Shall I bring mother?" Harmons voice was soft and low, the water nearly drowning out his question.

"Yes. You're...mother needs to be involved. After all, she has been the last human here for one thousand years." Harmon stole a glance to look at his father, he could feel the malice in his voice and it unerved him. He only wished to please his father, he never actually wanted to mate with the young woman below them in the barred cells. "You are free to go Harmon." His voice was softer now, the hatred supsided in his tone. Harmon bowed lower and walked away, hands clasped behind his back. He thought about visiting his mother again, though she would only dismiss him or pretend he wasn't there. He decided to try again, this time, bringing a member of her own species, the human girl, with him.

Amy shivered as the sound of keys being dangled brought her out of her sleep. Her eyes furrowed as they adjusted to the dim candle the man was holding. "Don't be alarmed." He opened the door slowly, the hinges creaking until it was completely open. She was confused, her mind screamed for her to run, crawl anything, but she couldn't. "You can not walk." His voice brought her back to reality. "Is it...perminent?" Her voice was quivering as she watched him step into the small cell. "No, its not. they have an antidote." He sat the candle down in front of her and admired her fair skin and golden red hair. "You're the one that travels with the doctor, correct?" He squatted in front of her, her eyes searching in the darkness for his face. "Who are you?" She whispered. She heard him chuckle and watched him stand in the light, her eyes wide.

The doctor grabbed his sonic and skipped the shower, he could take one later. Amy was in trouble, he needed to be as quick as possible. He threw on his tweed jacket, pocketed his screw driver and turned on the TARDIS screen, the soft buzzing was music to his ears. "Alright old girl, Amys in trouble, I smell like rotting fish and I found I'm excellent at baseball, now then, let's go save the day and I promise I'll give you a tune up when its all said and done agreed?" The TARDIS hummed and he grinned. "Alright here we go!" He pulled a lever and the TARDIS made a wooshing sound before disolving.

"Jack." She whispered as his smile broadened, liking the sound of his name. "Yes, it is I, Jack, saving the day." He smirked as she rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?" He stood and paced the room, keeping his eyes on her. "Well, I've been trying to find the doctor now for quite some man to find without any help whatsoever." He looked around him and then looked back at her."A very high frequency caught my attention, only a TARDIS makes that kind of noise. I followed it here." He smirked and looked at amy."Naturally I thought it was a mistake but when I saw the doctor in those terrible swim trunks I knew it was him." He chuckled as Amy smiled at the mention of those dreadful swim shorts.

"Naturally I was going to approach you two but when I seen the two gentlemen block the enterence of the TARDIS, well, I kept a low profile, you know, in case you needed resquing." Amy scoffed while watching him elaborate his story. "How did you get in here?" She asked, her eyes scanning the room. "This, duh." He pointed to the time transporter on his wrist and sighed. "But, its underground." She stated, watching him check a few readings on his transporter. "Yes, well in all honesty, I stumbled in here by mistake. Though I would have transported in here to save you if I knew how."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, watching him continue to check his watch. His face fell, as a small beeping emitted from the device. "What's wrong?" He looked around and sighed, looking at her. "Seems I've run out of battery life." He walked over to Amy and extended his hand. "I suppose we're walking."


	5. A Thousand Year Silence

Chapter Five: A Thousand Year Silence

The TARDIS rumbled, the walls shaking as it traveled like a mole underground. The sand was tricky to manuver in as it drug him down, giving him no control of speed or balance. "Just a little longer old girl." He yelled at the console, his sonic scanning the screen, keeping it alive. After minutes of falling the TARDIS finally came to a halt, the loud thump signifying that they had landed. "Tune up and a cleaning for you." He patted the switchboard and hurried to the door. The TARDIS knew where he was headed and opened it for him, earning her a pat on the door frame as he exited. He looked around, his eyes taking in the site of something he had not expected. The walls were lined in gold, or possibily a type of chrome.

The interior was spacious, large hallways in four directions greeted him, he and his TARDIS lie dead center in the room. He took out the sonic and scanned, the frequency intensifying as it approached the corridor going north. "Alright, here's a start." He walked quickly, his untied shoes making soft clicks against the sliver tiled floor. It seemed too sterile, the walls were shining as though just polished, the floor had no trace of contaminates.

His eyes landed on something that seemed out of place. The door was large, antique looking, four square shaped locks, all vintage, ran along the sides. He tilted his head for a moment, eyes squinting. If it seemed out of sorts then it would probably be of help to him. He ran the sonic over all the locks, each unclasping one after the other. They fell, copper fragments littering the floor as they hit. He grabbed the tarnished handle, yanking it, expecting it to open. It didn't budge.

"I can't walk!" Amy fussed, gesturing to her paralized legs. Jack smiled wickedly and kneeled down in front of her, his eyes boring into hers. "Well then, I suppose I'll have to carry you." She paled and crossed her arms, head turned away in mock anger. "I either carry you Amy, or..." She looked back, his eyes pervious and suggestive. "Carry me." She voiced after a moment, his smile returning with ample viger. "That's what I thought." He picked her up, bridal style and turned to leave. "You stink." He said it so simply and calm that she nearly laughed. "Yes well being locked in a seafood dungeon does that to you." He quirked an eyebrow as if asking her to explain.

"These things are not human, more like, crabs." He stopped in his tracks and looked down at her. "Like crabs?" He stated, she rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, crabs, you know, with the pincers and prickly legs?" She used her hands to mimic crab hands and he thought a moment in silence. "Ah, Hermits." He voiced after a moment. "Hermits? What are they?" She was interested, invested in his explination.

"Nasty creatures. I remember meeting one of them on Genovia a few decades back." He rounded a corner, the chrome walls stunning him for a moment before he continued on. "Their female population started to dwindle to the single numbers after that nasty sickness ran a muck." He shivered at the thought of human females being wiped out. Where would he use his boyish charm? He shook the thought out of his head and continued on.

"Well for a long time they tried invading other planets and taking their women. Turns out the only females they can insiminate are their own and well, humans." He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "That's why you were down there, wasn't it?" He stated as she merely nodded her head, trying to get him to continue. "What was the sickness?" Amy asked, one of her arms now laced around his neck. "It's not really something you can explain. To put it into your terms, it's like a series of illiness's. If one dosn't kill you, another will, always fatal once caught." He walked a little further, then stopped.

"Hear that?" He whispered under his breath, walking silently to conceal himself around a corner, Amy pressed tightly against him as he peeked his head around to view a very disturbing sight.

The doctor pulled a little harder and gritted his teeth. He hated not being able to get into places when he wanted to. Finally after minutes of yanking and tugging he gave up and turned to leave. The door clicking open once his back was turned. He heard the soft click of locks being released and clasped his hands together, peering into the darkness. "No lights, no problem." He voiced as he held his sonic like a torch, the soft green glow magnifying as he walked down the corridor.

Pictures of men in togas lined the walls. They were dusty and old, hand painted by someone with extreme care. He caught himself staying at the image of a man on a throne, a man standing next to him, a man looking just like the one he had punched a few hours prior. His eyes widened, looking at the date in the corner. "This was painted hundreds of years ago." "How can he look the same?" The sound of crying and screams brought him out of his daze. They were feminine and loud. "Amy!" He yelled, the sonic blazing like a torch as he ran down the narrow corridor.

"Did you hear that?" Amy whispered to Jack who was staring at the sight before him. She could not see, for the wall blocked out the scene. She was watching his facial expression change to fear. "Amy, we need to get you out of here, now." He meant to say it as calmly as possible, but the words dripped with worry. She was too scared to ask why, but knew it must have been a horrible sight to make Jack feel uncomfortable.

"What is it?" She said after the moments of silence. She could hear screams, they were muffled and distant but still screams none the made her skin crawl with goosebumps, her body shivered. Jacks eyes widened then closed as he turned his head away, unable to watch the rest of the scene unfold. "It's better you not know." He knew that if she saw, she would cry uncontrolabley. "Jack..." She whispered, searching his eyes. He could't keep her ignorant for long. He thought it over and decided that hearing about it was far less worse than seeing it.

"Those things, they're..." He turned to her, his eyes glazed over with bitterness. "They are transformng, killing eachother." He turned to her, her eyes confused as to why they were doing this. He answered her un asked question. "They are competiting." He spoke softly, his eyes chancing another peek at the fight going on. "Competiting?" She wanted to look, wanted to see them in their true form. Jack stepped away, making it harder for her to see. "Over who gets to mate with you next." He answered, her eyes wide as she heard war cries and sceams of defeat.

"Amy!" The doctor yelled into the darkness, the cries becoming less and less harsh. There were sniffles, the screams no longer heard. "Where are you?" He ran his hand along the walls, hoping that it connected with something familiar. The room opened up as he rounded a corner, the flickering of a fire made it easier to see and he lowered his sonic and looked around cautiously, for any sign of Amy. "Who are you?" The voice was more mature than Amy's, though feminine. He approached slowly, eyes glued on the back of a woman who was sitting in front of the fire.

"I'm the doctor, and you are?" He enquired, his hand ready to snatch the sonic if needed. He noticed her legs were chained, as well as her wrists as the long metal roped around her neck. "I don't know anymore." Her voice was soft, filled with sorrow. "I believe I am human." She stood with difficulty, and turned to face the intruder. "I came here so long ago." He face was distorted, lines of scars ran jaggedly down her cheeks and neck. "They've kept me alive so long." Her voice was unsteady, on the brink of death. " They keep you alive. Make you live though everything." The doctor was moving closer, his eyes never leaving her face. "I've had three hundred children." Her voice was bittersweet. "Each damned to hell." She pressed her thin hand to her stomach and closed her eyes. "My organs are all gone. All of them, taken away and replaced by theirs." Her voice was starting to take volume, anger making its presence known in her voice.

"Why do they keep you down here?" He approached her, the fire dwindling. "Because, if I was exposed to the plasma, I'd die. Like the rest of them." It had dawned on him. The ocean, why they didn't follow, why no one was in the water when they arrived. "They know I'd gladly jump in to end my suffering." She collapsed on the ground, her body riddled with coughs and weezes. "How long have you been here?" The doctor walked and kneeled down in front of the fire, looking at her pained expression. "Too long, far too long." She looked into his eyes, those understanding blue eyes and smiled. He had remembered that he did not shower from the dip in the plasma and watched as she held his hand. "I know you swam in that water." She felt the tingling sensation in her hands as it burned her flesh.

"That was what wiped out the females. That sickness in the water." She coughed, her lungs feeling as though they were filled with fluid. "They know it can kill them too." She smiled sadly and closed her eyes. "Kill them all." Were her final words before she was covered in flames, burning away in bliss.


	6. Protectious

Chapter Six: Protectious

The doctor stood from his kneeling position, his hands trembling with griff. He could have saved her, if only she could have gave him time. How could he have let this happen? He watched the flame die until it was nothing but a pile of gray ash. She was kept for a thousand years, chained, tortured, raped and violated. His thoughts shifted to Amy. If she were not saved soon, this would be her fate, and he refused to let this be her future. He had one weapon that was a fail safe, his skin. The plasma had dried hard and if anything he could use it to protect himself and possibly excape with just the thought of having this plasma.

Amy and Jack walked further down a hallway, away from the tortured war cries of the failed male hermits. She held onto his jacket tightly, her eyes dulled and lifeless as she slipped into a daze. Jack kept his eyes forward, his mouth set in a stern line, refusing to talk. It was only after a few minutes did Amy decide to talk once more. "If I don't excape Jack..." She trailed off, her eyes never daring to meet his. He broke the awkward slience after her slip of the tongue. "You will make it out of here. You have the doctor and me for your defense. Nothing can beat that." He allowed a comforting grin to wash over his face, making Amy feel more comfortable. He hoisted her a little in his arms making her lose track of her thoughts on the doctor. "He'll be alright Amy. Dont worry about him." Jack finished his sentence upon running into a chest. "Us, I'm not so sure." Amy's eyes widened, seeing the one creature she never wanted to see. "Harmon." She whispered as Jack looked down at her. "You know him?"

The doctor walked quickly down the corridior he had once walked down before. The sonic was replaced by a torch that he made by hand in the elder womans room. It provided a much better light source and allowed him to see all of portriats that were painted on either side of the walls. He could not afford wasting time viewing them all, he needed to get back onto the main floor and find Amy. He watched as the light from the opened door grew. As he reached the final step he heard loud cries of anguish and pain. He approached the door cautiously, his eyes darting around the hallways.

"You." The prince bellowed, his anger fuming as Jack stood, dumbfounded. "Uh, yes us." Was all Jack could mutter as the princes eyes became blackened, his body tense. "Jack, I think that's our que to move!" Amy yelled as Jack turned to run, Amy held tightly in his arms. "You know I could run a lot faster if I didn't have to carry you!" He voiced as they rounded a corner. Amy growled and crossed her arms. "Are you calling me fat?" She fumed, her fear of the prince no longer evident. "No, simply stating that if you could walk..." He trailed off as he had reached a dead end. "Well, I suppose this is the end of our conquest." Jack said calmly. Amy looked around, her eyes searching for anything that would help. "Hermits, can they see in the dark?" Amy whispered as Jack leaned down to hear. "No, they dont have any special night vision, why?" Jack watched as she slipped off her boots and tossed them up, hitting the florscent lighting above, making the end of the hallway black.

The doctor noticed, at the corner of his eye, the slight change of lighting at the end of the hall to his left. "That's strange. "He grabbed his sonic and scanned the hallway where the odd change had come from. It buzzed and then fizzled, making the doctors eye brows furrow as he read it. "Well that's odd, thats the same reaction it has to..." He looked up again and dashed down the hallway. He started to sweat, small beads began to set on his forhead as he made it half way down the long corridor. "Just hold on." He whispered.

Jack whispered to Amy for her to hold her breath. She did so. Harmon approached, his breathing that of a bull, loud and anxious. She could hear something scrapping up against the metal of the walls, the sound intensifying as it got closer. Jack could feel Amy's body shiver, her head nestled between the nook of his neck. Her red hair tickled his nose, almost causing him to sneeze. "Amy!" The doctors voice was heard loud and clear down the hallway. She needed to call out, she had to or he would pass her in an instant. "Doctor!" She yelled causing Harmon to turn sharply and charge. Jack could sense the distance closing in on them and as they prepared to be charged, the doctor ran down the hall with his sonic and zapped the lights, causing them to flicker and electricute Harmon.

The doctor panted, his eyes watching the twitching hermit prince. He was filled with adriline, more so for Amy who was now tucked under Jack's arm. "Amy." He whispered out of breath. She smiled, her eyes boring into his as she wavered on a mixture of relief and shock. "Jack!" Jack said happily, wanting to include himself into the conversation. They both ignored him as Amy tried, in vain, to claw her way out of Jacks arms and into the doctors.

The doctor moved swiftly, his feet barely hitting the tiled floor as he approached Amy. Jack, seeing his quick movement prepared to hand her off, his arms adjusting to hold her. As the doctor neared them Amy could not contain herself and lept from Jack to the doctor, her arms out stretched as he caught her. They embraced, both whispering incoherent words as they tightened their grip on one another. Jack, watching this, sighed and rolled his eyes, his arms crossed. "Seriously, it's been a grand total of a few hours and you all do...this!" He gestured to both of them as they kept their arms locked around one another.

"Amy are you okay, did they touch you, why can't you walk? Are you paralized? Good heavens did they paralize you?" The doctor started to ramble, his eyes darting from hers to the floor to Jack and then back again. Amy smiled, eyes rolling at the familiar pace of his mouth. "Yes, no, I dont know, and no." She answered as he looked at her again. His mouth quivered as he finished his excentric rant. He held Amy close as Jack approached, his eyes motioning for the doctor to get moving. "We need to get on solid ground before we start celebrating." The doctor quirked an eyebrow and as he rubbed Amy's back he began his fevernt questions once more.

"What are you doing here? Why can't you zap your way out of here and exactly how did you find Amy?" Jack sighed as he listened to the doctors insesent ramble, his head shaking as the doctor concocted his own theories. "Listen Doc, we have about an hour before this whole ritual thing takes way so might I suggest we walk towards you're TARDIS?" The doctor nodded and as they began walking the doctor stopped in his tracks, causing Jack to stumble and look at him. "What about Amy's legs?" Amy looked at both of them and sighed.

"We'll have to get that antidote from the Med Bay." Jack stated calmly, his eyes focused on Amy's non moving legs. "Listen" He started again, his eyes shifting to both of them. "You two go back to the TARDIS, I can get the antidote and meet you there."

"Is he nuts? Those thing's are completely out of his league!" Amy exclaimed as the doctor rushed down the hallways, his sonic guiding him the right directions to locate his tardis. "Jack is quite nimble, I'm sure he'll manage to fight his way in and get what we need." The doctor was slightly out of breath and he knew that if the tardis did not make itself known soon, that they would need to take a rest. "If you say so." She whispered under her breath as the doctor squeezed her slightly, reassuring her though a simple physical action. As the frequency intensified from his screw driver the doctor at long last discovered his beloved box in the middle of the corridor. "Well, that's not obvious at all." Amy said as she looked at the doctor who was occupied with opening the doors.

"You try hiding a blue police box in a sand castle and then you can say what's obvious or not." He chided as he pushed both of them inside the tardis. He sat Amy gently on one of the comfy chairs and panting softly under his breath. He was nine hundred and seven and still managed to keep the pace of a teenager, though it wore him out entirely too quick. Amy smiled as he plopped into the seat across from her, his eyes closed and his chest heaving with silent long breaths. "Honestly Amy Pond, you have no idea how old you make me feel." He smiled as she poised herself on the chair, her back straight and her eyes ever so peering into his soul. "Just keeping you on your toes doctor." Her smirk all but made him laugh as he rested in his easy chair.

Jack looked both directions as he walked slowly towards the main enterance of the vast catacombs of the castle. His eyes moved rapidly, trying to pick out something that looked medical or at least different than the chrome that surrounded him. "So this is what happens to men when there are no longer females. They clean continuiously." He mused as his hand skimmed along the metallic walls. He noticed, from the corner of his eye, a door. The glass was opaque which made it hard to deciper what exactly was held behind it. Curiousioty got the best of him as he pushed the door opened and was greeted warmly with shelves upon shelves of vials.

"And none of them are marked, simply wonderful." He said in monotone as he looked over the many different colors and styles of bottles that lay before him. "Honestly how do they keep track? There must be something that can help me." He whispered to himself as he scanned the room for anything that would help him. "What's this?" He picked up a small digital device. It was thin, lightweight and compact. He turned it over in his hand and heard a soft buzzing as it powered up. "If you are an alarm I will chuck you stright to the third moon." He stated as the small device beeped, signaling it was ready. He studied it, the glass screen now coming to life as the image of many different bottles appeared on the screen. "This looks like all the bottles here. Jackpot!" He mused as he touched, with his index finger, one of the bottles on the screen. A robotic feminine voice greeted him warmly.

"Aptrosis. Kills all bactiera in lifeforms. Also used as antidote to common illiness." He raised an eyebrow and tried again. "Vaspution, used to arrouse the sexual desire in men. Usless to females." He smirked and looked for the vial that contained the said aroused potion. He pocketed it and continued on. "Harringas, cures paraliass." He grabbed the vial and looked over the small device. "You, my dear are ever so helpful." He kissed the screen and placed the device down on the counter where he had found it and left quickly.

As Jack left the medical postion room he realized, as he scratched his head, that he had no idea where the tardis was. He looked down at the time travel watch on his wrist and remembered that he was low on battery but could possibly be used as a tracking device. "Alright girl, show daddy the way." He pressed a few buttons, a few beeps told him that it was still alive, but barely. "Now, show me where that tardis is." He pressed a final button and a familiar frequency told him that he was close. "Perfect." He walked down a few hallways, turned left, then took two rights and was greeted with the sight of a brightly colored blue box.

"Jack!" Amy exclaimed as he walked into the tardis. The doctor had seen him on the screen and decided to boot her up as it took a few minutes to do so. "Ah, my lovely Amy!" He said with as much vigar as he could muster up. She looked at him for a moment in pure confusion before shaking it off. "Did you get that antidote Jack?" The doctor voiced over his shoulder as he punched in a few cordinates and pulled the lever. "Of course I did!" Jack seemed offended as he tossed the vial to Amy.

"Doctor, what about those crab things. Are we going to leave them be?" Amy's voice was soft as she polled the vial around in her hands. "Funny you should mention that." Jack said after a few moments of silence. "On my way back here I found, what looked to be like an emergency lever." He continued as he sat in one of the chairs facing Amy. "Naturally I pulled it, being as bold as I am and all." He smirked seeing Amy's eyebrow shoot up in wonderment. "Anywho, it started an emergency fumigation, sort of like a gas that puts you into hibernation. I'm guessing it was to protect their kind from any bio terrisiom warfare." All three heads turned to the screen that showed just outside the tardis. It was murky with a greenish mist. "I'm thinking we should probably get a move on, that stuff wont stop unless something hits the shut off valve which I just so happened to break on my way here as well." Jack kicked his feet up and sighed, eyes closed.

"What a hero you are." Amy scoffed as she watched him crack an eye open. "I saved your legs didn't I? Else you'd be paralized, though that would't subtract from your loveliness at all." He winked at her and she blushed, looking at the doctor who shook his head and pulled the lever to return them to space once more.


End file.
